The Nearness of You
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: You want to dance? Loliver. Oneshot.


I OWN NOTHING –'HANNAH MONTANA' OR THE SONG

_Ugh, why am I here? This is so boring. I can't believe Miley and Jake dragged Oliver and I here. _

Miley and Jake started dating again and the four of them were invited to a Hollywood house party for one of Jake's co-stars. Jake was close friends with the host so he was able to invite more than one person as his guest. The only difference about this party, compared to others, was that it was a formal party. The only way they were able to get in was to dress up in a something elegant, both guys and girls.

Lilly was currently outside adjusting her dress. She wore a slim, floor-length green dress and her hair was up in a bun. After spending some time inside dancing and being hit on by complete strangers, she went to the backyard to get some air. She was looking up at the moon as she felt the wind lightly blow. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about the fact that she was having a boring time.

_This is so lame. First, Miley ditches me so she can dance with Jake and talk to some people. Then Oliver goes off to look for food and probably flirt with some celebrities. Wow, even my own date ditches me. What a donut._

She looked back inside the house and saw Miley and Jake talking to a few people. Miley wore a floor-length, white, halter dress while Jake was in a traditional suit without a tie. The couple looked like they were having a good time. Lilly gave a sad smile before looking away; she felt a little envious because Jake actually stayed with Miley the whole night, whereas Oliver didn't even spend a minute with her.

Back inside the house, Oliver made his way out of the kitchen to look for Lilly. He felt guilty for leaving her earlier so now he was determined to look for his best friend and spend the rest of the evening together. _I know Lilly isn't really into this thing, so maybe we can just hang out and talk. Where is she anyways? _He searched the entertainment room, living room, and any other random room on the first floor but still couldn't find her. After getting through the crowd, he found himself in the backyard.

"There you are Lilly. I've been looking for you everywhere," Oliver walked up to her.

The blond rolled her eyes. "Right, that's why you left me the moment we arrived. Nice one, Oken."

"Hey, they had fondue!" the brunette tried to defend himself. "I even got you a chocolate covered strawberry."

Lilly looked to her right and saw Oliver standing there holding the dessert. She couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked in his formal attire. He was wearing black dress pants and a black blazer with a green dress shirt, to match her dress. _Ok, this is weird. I shouldn't be looking at my best friend like that. _Lilly shook the thoughts away.

She smiled and accepted the chocolate strawberry, causing Oliver to break into his trademark grin.

"So what are you doing outside anyways?" Oliver asked. "I saw that guy talking to you in there. I could tell he was into you," a hint of jealousy escaped his voice.

"That guy? Well, he was pretty good-looking… but he was also drunk," Lilly answered. "He wasn't my type." She ate the dessert before throwing it away.

"Oh, and what is your type?" Oliver stepped closer to her.

Lilly took a breath, "Someone who understands me and will like me for me. Someone who I can joke around with and make me feel special. Someone who can put up with me and my crazy antics. Someone who will make me feel comfortable, but still give me butterflies at the same time."

Oliver nodded as he looked at Lilly, who continued to look up into the night sky. He never noticed how beautiful she looked. He heard Norah Jones' "The Nearness of You" come on from inside the house.

"Hey Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to dance?"

"Sure."

Lilly and Oliver turned towards each other. Lilly felt nervous as she tentatively put her arms around his neck. Oliver was just as nervous while he delicately pllaced his hands on her waist. The two avoided eye contact during the first verse.

**It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you**

A thought came into Lilly's mind. "Alright, I explained my type of guy. What's your type of girl?"

She locked her blue eyes with his brown ones waiting for an answer, enjoying how close she was to him. _He smells nice._

**It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you**

"Hmm, I want a good looking girl of course," Oliver joked causing Lilly to laugh. "I guess I'm looking for the same thing as you – they have to like me for me, put up with me, and feel comfortable around me."

The two of them had gotten closer as the song progressed. But neither of them noticed it.

**When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true**

"What about the part of feeling special and the butterflies?" Lilly whispered as she kept her gaze on the brunette.

"Oh, I most definitely want to feel that," Oliver mumbled as he leaned down.

**I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you**

Suddenly the butterflies both of them felt in their stomachs increased as their lips touched. Oliver tasted the strawberry from Lilly's lips as she pressed herself onto the kiss. He instinctively tightened his grip on her hips when he felt Lilly's hands on his hair. Lilly felt his lips fall perfectly into place on hers. That's the moment Lilly realized that 'someone' she described was Oliver all along.

After a few minutes, the two pulled apart and looked at each other. By then the song had faded. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds before one of them spoke.

"So did you feel the butterflies?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Lilly broke into a grin, "but it was comfortable at the same time."

Oliver smiled as he captured her lips for another kiss. And as the night progressed, the couple stayed outside talking, laughing, and dancing underneath the stars enjoying the nearness of each other.

**A/N: Ok, this is my first story. I have a couple more written that I'll post maybe tomorrow or something. Anyways, I thought this way ok so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
